Une soirée décisive
by Shahines-a new csi
Summary: Gil a accepté l'invitation à dîner de Sara... Quand le destin s'en mêle.Saison trois,O.S.


**Une soirée décisive.**

Gil s'apprêtait à quitter le laboratoire quand,en levant les yeux de son bureau,il vit Sara qui se tenait contre la porte restée ouverte.

_-Bonsoir..._lui dit-elle,le sourire aux lèvres.

_-Sara..._

_-Vous avez faim?...Je voulais vous inviter à dîner..._

_-Non merci..._

Il éteint les lumières de son bureau,enfile sa veste et sort.

_-Pourquoi pas?...Venez et nous verrons bien ce qui se passe..._

_-Sara...Je ne sais pas quoi faire de "ça"..._

_-Ok...N'attendez pas qu'il soit trop tard!..._

Sara tourna les talons et disparut rapidement.

Gil resta planté là,devant son bureau,hébété.

Que pouvait-il faire,au juste?

Prendre des risques qu'il croit inutiles?

Sur le chemin du retour,cette conversation le tracassa.

Il se gara devant chez lui mais ne coupa pas le contact.

Il resta là,pensif.

Soudain,comme mû par quelque chose,il quitta rapidement le parking et prit la direction de chez Sara.

Il connaissait son adresse qui était inscrite dans son dossier personnel.

En y arrivant,il coupa le moteur et se précipita à sa porte.

Il frappa et quelques minutes plus tard,elle lui ouvrit.

_-Grissom?..._s'écria-t-elle,surprise et choquée de le trouver là.

_-Est-il trop tard pour changer d'avis?..._lui demanda-t-il,penaud.

_-C'est juste que...Bon,entrez donc une minute..._

Gil entra et referma derrière lui.

Sara se rendit dans sa chambre puis ressortit vingt minutes plus tard,dans une tenue plus adéquat pour sortir.

_-Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre..._

_-Sara...Nous ne sommes pas obligés..._

_-Non,bien sûr...C'est juste un dîner...Après tout...Vous venez?..._

Gil sortit,suivi de Sara.

_-La mienne ou la votre?..._

_-La mienne..._lui répondit-il en l'invitant à le suivre jusqu'à sa voiture.

Il ouvrit la portière côté passager et elle s'installa confortablement.

Gil prit le volant et une fois le moteur mis en route,de la musique classique se fit entendre à travers l'auto-radio.

Il voulut changer de station mais Sara l'en empêcha d'une main sur la sienne.

Ils se regardèrent,gênés par la situation puis Sara replaça sa main sur sa jambe.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence pesant.

Gil s'arrêta devant un restaurant végétarien.

Il invita Sara à prendre son bras et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

_-Comment avez-vous su?..._lui demanda-t-elle,surprise.

_-Vous ne vous en souvenez pas?...Quand je vous ai demandé de nettoyer une de mes expériences avec de la viande?..._

_-Ah oui,je vois...J'avais oublié..._

_-Je vous en suis très reconnaissant..._

_-Je suis assez rancunière mais venant de vous..._

_-Je sais..._

Une jeune serveuse les installa confortablement au fond de la salle,dans un endroit calme et serein.

Elle prit leur commande puis disparut dans les cuisines.

Gil et Sara,qui étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre,se regardaient intensément.

Toute parole se révélait inutile au vu des circonstances.

Sara rompit alors le silence.

_-Grissom...Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changé d'avis?..._

_-Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement envers vous...Je me sens drôlement stupide de refuser une simple invitation à dîner...Il n'y a pas très longtemps,j'ai dîné avec Catherine..._

_-Ah...Je vois..._

_-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez...Il n'y a rien entre nous,nous sommes de très bons amis de longue date,c'est tout..._

_-Je ne suis pas jalouse,je vous rassure!.._.

_-En fait,je viens de réaliser à quel point je n'ai pas été très juste envers vous..._

_-Pourrions-nous essayer de parler de "ça"?..._

_-Nos relations?...Sara...J'avoue ne pas être doué pour ce genre de discussions..._

_-Vous savez,ce n'est pas si sorcier de dire les choses simplement...Vous êtes plus qu'un patron pour moi..._

_-Je ne sais pas si c'est bien..._

La serveuse arriva avec leurs entrées qu'elle plaça devant eux.

Elle repartit en leur souhaitant bon appétit.

Gil et Sara entamèrent leur dîner de nouveau dans un silence gêné.

_-Sara...Ne nous méprenons pas...Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin..._

_-Je sais...Mais il faut voir les choses en face...Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à faire comme si ne rien était..._

_-Comment pouvons-nous y faire face sans que des difficultés surgissent?..._

_-Tous les couples en ont,nous ne serions pas les premiers..._

_-Je ne pense pas que mélanger travail et plaisir soit une bonne idée pour nous...Que voudriez-vous connaitre de plus d'un vieux loup solitaire comme moi?..._

_-Nous avons des tas de choses en commun...Tenez,par exemple,nous côtoyons la mort tous les jours,nous aimons les sciences...Nous avons souvent des conversations intéressantes..._

_-Qu'est-ce que ça va nous apporter de plus?...Et puis,ce n'est pas aussi simple...Cela aura un impact sur nos carrières,notre avenir...Vous êtes jeune..._

_-Il n'y a pas vraiment d'âge pour tomber amoureux..._

_-Vous avez raison..._

La serveuse revint avec les plats de résistance.

Elle les débarrassa de leurs assiettes vides et plaça leurs plats devant eux.

Elle leur demanda s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose puis repartit.

_-Ces macaronis sont excellents...Je peux savoir d'où vous connaissez ce restaurant?..._

_-Oh...Comme ça,par hasard..._

Sara cligna des yeux de façon significative.

_-Vous pensez souvent à moi,comme ça?..._

_-ça dépend des moments...En fait,je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que je vous connais..._

_-C'est pareil pour moi...J'attend le bonheur depuis si longtemps...Depuis que vous êtes entré dans ma vie,je ne vois plus les choses de la même façon...J'aime travailler avec vous..._

_-Moi aussi...C'est pour cela que je ne parviens pas à franchir ce cap avec vous..._

_-De quoi avez-vous peur,si je puis me permettre?..._

_-Je n'ai pas envie de tout détruire..._

_-Vous ne détruirez rien du tout...Nous sommes entre adultes consentants,il n'y a rien de mal à ça..._

_-C'est justement là qu'est le problème...Je suis votre patron...Si quelq'un découvrait pour nous,je ne me le pardonnerai jamais...Je refuse de vous faire souffrir..._

Sara posa sa fourchette et prit la main de Gil dans la sienne.

Elle la caressa avec beaucoup de tendresse et plongea son regard brun dans le bleu de ses yeux.

_-Gil...ça n'arrivera pas..._

La serveuse revint,les débarrasa de leurs plats et leur servit le dessert.

Ils prirent un bon café serré et Gil insista pour payer la note.

Il raccompagna Sara chez elle.

Devant sa porte,ils restèrent un long moment silencieux.

_-Sara...J'ai passé une très belle soirée avec vous..._

_-Moi aussi...Je vous remercie d'avoir pris du temps pour moi..._

Contre toute attente,Gil prit le visage de Sara dans ses mains et lui colla ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Prise par surprise,Sara se contenta d'abord de laisser faire les choses puis approfondit celui-ci,qui devint plus passionné.

Ils le rompirent au bout de quelques minutes,à bout de souffle.

_-Je vous aime,Sara..._

_-Moi aussi,je vous aime..._

Ils s'étreignirent tendrement pour prolonger la magie de l'instant puis Gil s'avança vers sa voiture,à regrets.

_-On se voit demain soir?..._lui demanda-t-il timidement.

_-Oui,bien sûr...Bonne nuit!..._

_-Bonne nuit..._

Sara attendit que la voiture de Gil ait disparu de sa vue.

Elle entra chez elle et se colla contre la porte d'entrée une fois celle-ci verrouillée.

Elle soupira bruyamment,les larmes aux yeux.

Leur destin semble désormais en marche...

**FIN.**


End file.
